


Lock & Key

by tooradtogetmad



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Domme/sub, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooradtogetmad/pseuds/tooradtogetmad
Summary: Reader discovers something..interesting about her boyfriend, Drew while using his computer.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

''Hey, baby.'' I said, greeting my boyfriend, Drew as I walked into the kitchen in our home where I found him making himself a plate of food.

Smiling broadly at him, I tapped his hip affectionately before kissing his lips when he leaned down toward me as soon as I set my purse and shopping bags aside, and I came to stand next to him by the counter.

" Hey, had a good time with the girls?" Drew asked me, flashing me the dimpled grin that I loved so much, as he wiped his hands and stopped what he was doing in order to give me his full attention.

I nodded while stealing some turkey bits off of his plate and quickly swallowed to answer him.

''Mhm! We tore up the shops!'' I giggled to which he chuckled lightly.

''It had been too long.. I got some things for you too!'' I said with a beaming smile, though my palms began to sweat a little at the prospect of broaching this particular topic. But I was nothing if not blunt and to the point.

I knew it needed to be broached, so when his brows rose, I powered on.

''For me?'' He asked with an adorable tilt of his head.

''Yep! We'll talk once you're done eating. Imma take everything outta the bags and shit. Meet me up there when you're done. I think you're gonna love this,'' I told him with a wriggle of my brow.

Swiping a final piece of turkey from his plate, I grabbed my shopping bags and made my way upstairs.

—————-

I didn't really know how I was going to approach this.

Deep down I knew this was what he wanted.

But I was nervous about maybe taking things too fast for him.

I wasn't sure about other relationships but, with me he had always been more dominant in the bedroom. As far as our dynamic outside of the bedroom, I never really paid that much attention to it.

And as much as I knew in my heart that he'd like me to dominate him, I didn't know if he was ready to admit it to himself just yet.

After I put everything else away, I shoved the bag with the chastity devices to my side of our closet, not wanting to just lay everything out there without talking things out with Drew beforehand.

As I watched him walk in, I slowly crawled into bed and patted the spot next to me.

''What did you get for me??'' Drew asked me with almost childlike excitement in his tone, making me chuckle and lightly smack his chest.

''You have no patience, do you?'' I asked him through soft chuckles and watched his face go crimson.

''You know I don't, love. Sorry.'' He said and I shook my head and kissed his cheek then sighed, steeling myself for this conversation.

''Well. I'll show you. But, I think we should talk first- no, it's nothing bad. Don't worry.'' I smiled comfortingly as he looked at me with slight concern and nervousness written all over his face.

I licked my lips, chuckling nervously as I thought of what I wanted to say.

''Christ, I wish there was a better and a much sexier way to approach this. Maybe there is, but-'' I quickly stopped my incoming babbling and moved my hands vaguely as if to shake off my nerves.

''Look..yesterday, I needed to use your computer. My laptop ran outta battery and I got impatient so I didn't feel like waiting to charge and use it..'' I said, now looking at him with slight guilt in my eyes. We didn't keep things from each other necessarily, and I knew he wouldn't be upset even if I did use his computer without asking.

But, we also made it a point to have our own things and our own identities within our relationship aside from the things that we decided to share. We trusted one another and I didn't want to make him feel like I would ever betray that trust in any way.

''Uh huh..and?'' He asked, confused as to where I was going with this.

''And...well. I found some..some interesting things in the search history that I think we should talk about.'' I said, carefully gauging his reactions as I spoke.

''Okay..?'' Drew replied slowly and I sighed, now deciding to come out with it.

''Why didn't you tell me you were into chastity?'' I blurted out, instantly cringing when I heard the slightly accusatory tone in my voice. But it was too late. I mentally cursed myself as I watched his features slowly growing more withdrawn.

''I'm not..I'm not,'' he stressed when I gave him an unconvinced look and clicked my tongue. Whether he was trying to convince me or himself, who knew.

''Babe..just be honest with me. I'm totally okay with you being into this! I think it could be hot even!'' I exclaimed, begging him with my eyes to just relax and talk about this with me.

My eyes grew sad when he pulled the covers off of his body and started to grab his shoes.

''Where are you going, Drew?'' I asked as calmly as I could, watching him move around the room.

He shrugged, lacing up his sneakers. ''Out. Don't wait up,'' he muttered, not even giving me a second to respond before he stormed out of the bedroom to find his car keys.

''And stay away from my bloody computer!'' I heard his muffled voice call out from down the hall.

Now suddenly feeling my temper flare, I yanked open the bedroom door.

''This isn't about the fucking computer and you know it, Drew!'' I called back to him from where I stood, hearing his footsteps thundering down the stairs.

I then went back into the bedroom and waited a few seconds to give him some space, hoping that he'd change his mind. But as soon as I heard the faint sound of the front door opening and closing, I sighed deeply and burrowed deeper into the sheets.

This definitely had not gone according to plan..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil fluffy goodness lol!

Even though he said not to, I still waited all night for Drew to come home. 

At first I waited in the bedroom. Then, I made my way downstairs to the living room at around 2am, and he still wasn't home. 

Thankfully, our couch was comfortable enough to double as a bed, otherwise my neck and my back would've been going through hell by the time I woke up a few hours later. 

I called Sheamus a little while before going to bed, feeling like I could breathe again when I was told Drew was in fact with him like I suspected.

Coming into the kitchen, I got a massive sense of deja vu when my eyes landed on Drew's broad back as he made breakfast.

I made sure he heard me shuffling into the kitchen before I snaked my arms around his waist from behind.

''Morning..'' he said softly. From his tone alone, I could tell he felt regret about walking out the way he did, and I squeezed him affectionately, breathing in his familiar sent as I kissed his back in response.

''Morning,'' I said just as softly before moving to stand next to him, much like I had the day before, and I breathed in the sweet scent of French toast.

I itched lightly at my shoulder over Drew's shirt that I wore to sleep the night before and lightly bumped his hip with mine.

''French toast, uh?'' I teased him with a half smile, watching a crimson blush wash over his cheeks.

He moved quickly to plate our breakfast and we moved to sit at the table, sitting in silence for a few moments until I decided to be the one to break it.

''Is this your way of apologizing, D?'' I asked him, drizzling some maple syrup on my French toast and bacon before beginning to eat.

The way he looked at me through his lashes, and then back at his plate with his face still bright red almost made me giggle. But I quickly took a sip of orange juice to hide it, wanting him to feel comfortable about talking to me.

''Is it working?'' He mumbled in his raspy voice, and now I finally chuckled watching him begin to smile shyly as well.

I hummed in thought and slowly nodded, winking at him as a single dimple appeared on his cheek.

''Maybe..'' I chuckled, shrugging loosely.

He took a sip from his own glass of orange juice and looked me in the eye with an earnest look on his face.

''I really am sorry for reacting that way. And for speaking to you that way. You didn't deserve it,'' he said, reaching across the table to squeeze my hand. I gave his hand a squeeze in return.

''Look..I'm more upset that you left. I know I'm not one to talk- I've done that shit to you before as well. But I just..I don't want that to become a habit, yknow?..We pride ourselves in having so much trust in each other but, being able to talk to each other is part of that. So..can we promise each other that we won't walk out when shit gets too deep? Especially if..if we wanna take this relationship in a different direction. You're gonna have to learn to trust me a hell of a lot more..'' I said carefully, completely expecting him to once again close off on me. But to my surprise, he nodded after a few seconds and gave me a much broader grin.

''You're right.. I promise. It won't happen again,'' he stressed, squeezing my hand again. 

''Good.'' I replied, playfully sticking my tongue out at him, letting him know it was water under the bridge at this point before we continued to eat.

——————-

Once we were done with breakfast and had taken showers and brushed our teeth, we laid down on the couch and cuddled while watching the morning news, until we decided to flick on a movie instead.

The silence was comfortable this time, with idle chatter every so often as we watched the movie. 

I could practically hear him thinking, though. I knew he was stressed out about this, though he promised to talk to me about it. I knew there was so much he wanted to say, and so much to think about. And I think I knew where his turmoil was coming from.

''Drew..I can hear you thinking, babe. What's up?'' I mumbled against his chest.

But instead of answering my question, he shocked me for a second time that day and answered me with a question of his own. 

''Can I see the stuff that you bought for me?'' He asked almost timidly. For a moment his eyes didn't leave the tv screen until he turned to look into my shocked gaze with a nervous yet determined look in his eyes.

I sat up straighter and eyed him before I nodded in reply.

''Mhm.. sure,'' I smiled at him. '' I'll go grab it. And..D?'' 

''Yeah,'' he replied, smiling as I threaded our fingers together.

I wanted him to know that there was no rush on my part. That we could take our time if we needed to.

''We don't have to start right away, if you're not ready. Okay? We can take our time,'' I stressed to him, feeling my entire body grow warm as he kissed me lovingly and gave me a grateful smile.

''I know, love..thank you,''he softly said, kissing my hand before I got up to grab my recent purchases.

I could see how overwhelmed he became as soon as I began laying out everything onto the coffee table in front of us. But I didn't say anything as he looked over the different devices and the lubes that I purchased.

I almost cracked a joke as I watched him reach for one of the items laid out in front of him, only to pull back as if he'd get bitten if he wasn't careful. But I didn't say a word. I let him take everything in, until he finally picked up a device called The Cell Mate and he began to inspect it with determined curiosity.

''How does this one work?'' He asked me as he looked the device over, then looked to me.

I played with the hem of my shirt as I dug through my brain for what I was told about that particular device by the saleswoman at the shop I went to.

''It's controlled with an app. Via Bluetooth. The app also has the option to match you with other key holders and stuff. Kinda cool!'' I said, hearing the excitement in my own voice. I tried to dial it back but it was difficult, and he gave me a small smile, hearing the excitement in my voice as well. 

''That does sound cool...what's with all the lube?'' He laughed softly, setting the device back on the coffee table and running his hands over his pants before bringing them back to his lap. He still seemed a little nervous but, watching him relax back on the couch again in turn made me relax more.

I shrugged, laughing as I took in everything as well.

''I dunno. I mean either way we'd probably need the lube to use this stuff. Or if anything we could just try the lube itself, no biggie. Can never have too much lube!'' I chuckled with him joining in this time.

I ran my fingers lightly through his hair as he seemed to sag against me while we went back to cuddling on the couch.

''You ok, babe?'' I murmured, now lightly scratching my fingernails against his scalp. I smiled as he sighed pleasantly against me.

''Yeah..I'm alright. Just..'' he trailed and I decided to help him out.

''A little overwhelmed?'' I chuckled softly and he nodded, confirming my thoughts.

''Well, that's okay. This is all new. For both of us. It's okay to be a little overwhelmed and nervous. Or even a lot,'' I said gently.

I felt him nod again and I kissed the top of his head, wanting to soothe his worries as best I could.

''..I don't know if I wanna try this out, yet..'' he mumbled. He sounded almost embarrassed and I felt a sad pang in chest at the sound of it.

''Alright, it's okay.. Can I ask what's holding you back exactly?..Aside from this being a new thing, obviously.'' I asked as gently as I could, moving my hand down to comfortingly rub his arm.

He shook his head, staying silent for a moment as he gathered his thoughts and quietly began to voice them.

''I dunno! It's just..'' he began, sighing deeply as if frustrated with himself. ''It's just a lot. Our whole dynamic is gonna change and that's..I'm so used to being in control- and I'm so used to other people seeing me that way. And even though this is going to be kept between us, it..''

''You're worried that this makes you less of a man,'' I answered for him. ''Especially since you're like, quadruple my size..'' I chuckled lightly as he nodded in confirmation.

''...okay. How bout this. Why don't you wear it- when you're ready for however long you're ready to wear it, and you be the key holder for a while? Just until you get more comfortable with even just wearing whatever device you choose? And then you could hand things over to me. I can't force you to be comfortable with this. That has to come from you.'' 

''But doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose?'' He asked, lightly running the pad of his fingers underneath my shirt, causing goosebumps to raise up on my skin.

''Hm..I don't think so! Cuz you'd still have the limitation of not being able to cum but, you're giving it to yourself. You don't even have to tell me when you have it on if you don't wanna. Plus maybe it'll make you feel more comfortable to wear it if you were the only to know that you're wearin it,'' I shrugged, wrinkling my nose.

''Does that make sense?'' I asked him and I was relieved when he let out an affirmative hum and nodded.

''It does, love,'' he said, continuing to run his fingers along my skin rhythmically. ''I think if I'd actually give this a try I'd wanna do it that way.''

His words made me smile. I was endlessly proud of this man. 

''Alright, cool..I love you.'' I murmured to him, smiling and pecking his lips as he lifted his eyes toward mine.

''I love you more,'' he said smiling at me. His eyes and his entire energy were less frenzied. Less anxious. And that made me so happy.

''I love you most,'' I smiled wider.

''...you win. This time,'' he mumbled, rolling his eyes playfully.

I giggled at the sight and gave him another, more sound kiss.

''I always win.''


	3. Chapter 3

About a month had gone by since Drew and I had the discussion that had totally changed our relationship.

Luckily it had changed it for the better.

Right now, we were leaving a joint meet and greet and on our way back home after a long day.

For the past couple of days to about a week, I began to notice a massive change in Drew. A positive change.

When we first spoke of the topic of chastity, he was incredibly nervous about it but he slowly seemed to warm up to at least the idea of researching it further.

But now he just seemed that much more relaxed and in a much, much better mood. Whether that was because he was getting more comfortable by learning more and more about it..or because he was beginning to try the devices on himself, I didn’t know. But regardless, it made me happy to see this change in him.

However, I didn’t know I was going to get the answers to my questions as soon as we got home..

————————

‘’So..you know we talked about me possibly trying to wear the cock cage on my own- to see how it felt. Right?’’ Drew asked me.

Now, Drew had always been blunt and direct in certain ways. But with this, his bluntness kind of shocked me and I knew my eyes showed it as I turned on my side in our bed to look at him.

‘’Uh huuh..’’ I drawled. My interest was definitely piqued.

‘’Well...I’m wearing one now. I’ve been wearing it off and on for about an hour. For almost two weeks now.’’ He told me, and my brows rose in surprise.

‘’Seriously?!’’ I exclaimed before I could stop myself, to which he gave me a slow but sure nod.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest at the mere thought of Drew’s locked up cock hiding snugly in his boxers and I had to quickly shake off the filthy thoughts in my head as my mind began to wander.

‘’..I knew you’d get around to wearing it eventually..wait. You wore it while we’ve been out?!’’ I exclaimed again and this time he gave a full belly laugh which he so rarely did. The sound made my heart flutter.

‘’I thought it would be..fun, to wear it while we went out. You can’t really see it too, which is good. But I knew it was there.’’ he shrugged, blushing lightly.

I still didn’t know quite what to say..so I kissed him. I kissed him deeply to show him how proud I was and how much I loved him.

He chuckled against my lips and kissed me back just as deeply, moving closer to me on the bed.

Cuddled up in bed, we sat in silence, just processing things.

I’d be lying if I said I didn’t wanna jump in headfirst into all of this but, I reminded myself that this wasn’t entirely about me and what I wanted.

So with that in mind, I just settled for asking questions.

‘’Which one are you wearing?’’ I asked him, raking my long nails over his broad and bare chest with a featherlight touch. The goosebumps that never failed to appear on his skin every time I did that made me smirk.

Slowly my hand traveled further down his torso and toward the waistband of his boxers, watching his abdomen contract and then relax as my nails unintentionally tickled his skin.

‘’Um..the- the silicon one?’’ It almost seemed like he was asking me as he lost his train of thought, now fully focusing on the pleasant feeling I was giving him.

I didn’t quite dip my hand into his boxers just yet, just dipped it enough to cause his breathing to escalate a fraction. That was new..

‘’Are you asking or are you telling me, Drew?’’ I chuckled, lightly bringing my hand lower toward the bulge in his boxer shorts, and back up toward his abdomen and further up over his chest.

I let my hand travel over his torso and watched his eyes drooping in pleasure.

‘’Drew?’’ I called out softly to him to snap him out of it when I still didn’t get an answer.

His eyes slowly fluttered back to me and he gulped hard before asking me a question that almost made me swallow my tongue.

‘’Can you..unlock me, please?’’ He almost mumbled, but I heard him loud and clear and my heart pounded even more.

‘’Fuck..’’ I said under my breath, then cleared my throat to gather myself. It felt like things were beginning to pick up speed but, I had to trust that he’d be honest with me in case he wanted to stop or slow things down.

With a nod, I freed him from his boxers, marveling at the way his cock laid hard in the silicone cage and I took it in my hands before spotting a lock at the base of it.

‘’Where’d ya put the key? Also- babe, that looks like its too small.’’ I said, concerned. But he shook his head and waved me off.

‘’It is a little uncomfortable but thats to be expected, considering. Besides, I like it that way. Feels more restrictive,’’ he said. ‘’The keys are inside my phone case.’’ His eyes were slightly glossed over and his cheeks were red. He looked absolutely beautiful to me.

I quickly grabbed the keys and gingerly unlocked the silicone device, taking his cock in both my hands and giving it a few slow strokes once the device was fully off.

‘’Shit, you’re full..’’I said, looked down at his girthy length with awe. He was hard as a rock in my hands and I looked up at his face just in time to see his eyes flutter shit as he rested his head back onto the pillow.

‘’Fuck, its been weeks..feels like an eternity,’’ he moaned.

I took my right hand off Drew’s cock, and came back to lay next to him, still using my other hand on him. I began to lay soft kisses and nibbles along his neck, loving the way he turned to the side, allowing me more access.

‘’I can take care of it, Daddy..’’ I purred in his ear. It still felt right to call him that, even though he wasn’t as in control as he usually was. And by the guttural moan he let out, it was clear he wasn’t about to complain.

‘’Yes, please..’’ He begged me. God, it was music to my ears.

Without even realizing it, we had immersed ourselves in this fantasy and there was no coming at this point. I felt it and it felt so right...and my pussy agreed. It was practically throbbing between my legs as he moaned and writhed underneath my touch.

His breath came out in harsh pants and I myself was ready to burst.

‘’Fuck, Drew you look so hot like this.. you wanna cum, Daddy?’’ I whispered huskily. My lips traveled along his skin until I got to one of his nipples.

Not thinking too much of it, I bit down playfully on the hardened nub and my eyes nearly rolled back in delight at the almost animalistic sound he released.

‘’Please! ...I- I won’t cum until you tell me to but just..please, let me.’’ He replied in a rush.

‘Hmm..I don’t know.. you don’t sound very convincing..maybe I should just you back in that cage and leave you like thi-‘’ I started to say, but he quickly cut me off.

‘’Nono..please..please.. I’ll do anything!’’ He moaned. I could see the vein in his neck protruding as he tried his damnedest not to rock his hips. The sight alone made me decide to just give him what he wanted..but next time, he wouldn’t be so lucky.

My hand worked furiously on his cock and at one point, I heard his breath hitch, signaling his incoming orgasm.

‘’You liked having your cock locked up in front of all those people, Daddy? You enjoyed it, didnt you? I can tell,’’ I giggled as I continued stroking him, feeling it beginning to pulsate.

‘’Shit..can I-‘’ He said in the middle of a strangled moan, and I shook my head.

‘’Answer the question, Drew.’’ I ordered sharply and he blinked hard as if to make himself focus.

‘’Yes, I loved it! Even though only I knew- I loved it!’’ He yelled, clutching the sheets so hard I saw his knuckles turn white.

At that response, I nodded, satisfied with his answer.

She gave him a single command after that, watching in awe as ribbon after ribbon of Drew’s cum dribbled down her hand. I kept my eyes on him as he looked down at himself, watching my hand move expertly over him.

‘’That’s it..’’ I whispered, continuing to stroke him until he sagged against the sheets once again, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

But I wasn’t done with him...


	4. Chapter 4

“Is this what you’re looking for, Drew?’’ I asked, raising a single perfectly waxed brow at my boyfriend as I watched him frantically searching my office. He didn’t even know I had just come home after a long day of meet and greets, and he didn’t think I would know what he was getting up to to begin with..

I blinked expectantly as he whirled around, blushing furiously at the sight of me as soon as he realized he was caught.

Twirling the small key in my hand, I clicked my tongue once and came closer to him, leaning my hip against the desk in my office.

‘’Is this what you’re looking for?’’ I asked again, watching his face get redder by the minute as he looked down, not meeting my eyes anymore.

‘’Look at me, Drew.’’ I said sharply and he quickly lifted his eyes to meet mine again. 

‘’Mistress, I- I’m sorry, it wont happen again-‘’ He stuttered, but I quickly silenced him with one lift of my index finger.

‘’You’re damn right it wont..did you think I wouldn’t find out?..you know what? I don’t care. Go upstairs, strip down and wait until I get up there. I’m gonna clean up.’’ I gave him a calculating smirk as I watched him gulp hard.

‘’I should really make you clean this up but.. I just thought of a way better punishment..now, go.’’ I said sharply, raising a brow until he scrambled up the stairs.

I chuckled to myself watching him almost trip over his long limbs as he rushed out of the room, before I focused on setting my office back to its original state.

————-

As soon as I was done cleaning up, I went upstairs and only swept my eyes over Drew’s naked body for a second as he laid on the bed, carefully not meeting my eyes.

Then my way into my enormous walk in closet and changed into more comfortable clothes.

The soft material of the black lingerie made me sigh happily as it hugged my body, then I smiled devilishly as I dug through the drawers in my closet and found the next thing I was looking for.

Coming closer to Drew, I tossed the phallic object on the bed and grazed my fingernails along his bare thigh, watching goosebumps appear on his skin as I climbed onto the bed next to him. 

‘’Look at me, Drew.’’ I commanded, sitting up on my knees so his greedy eyes could get a good look at the lacy and crotchless lingerie I put on.

I smiled as he practically salivated at the sight of me and I softly smoothed his hair back out of his eyes.

Poor thing was still in the dark about what was to come. 

‘’Do you like it, Drew? I saw this at the mall the other day and I just had to have it.’’ I purred, lightly trailing my pointer finger along his scruffy cheek. 

Drew nodded and rushed to answer me, licking his lips before he did so. 

‘’You look beautiful, Mistress,’’ he said. His eyes continued to hungrily scan my body, until I picked up the dark blue strap on and stroked it with a pensive look on my face.

I hummed as I brought my eyes back to his, seeing the gears in his brain beginning to turn.

‘’Thank you, Drew..I was wondering when I’d get to slip it on.... this isn’t going where I’m sure you think its going, Drew. Besides, you know what to say if you wanna check out.’’ I chuckled as he finally brought his eyes back to me, and noticed his posture relax somewhat. I still found it important to reassure him that he had the power to stop things if they got too much for him, even if I did have to slip out of character for a minute or two to do so. 

‘’Grab the lube, please? Thanks..See..Ive had a long day today. And well, I feel like an orgasm..or two..or three..is just what the doctor ordered. And you love pleasing me. Don’t you, Drew?’’ I said to him, setting the lube aside after he grabbed it from the bedside drawer near him. 

‘’I love to please you, Mistress,’’ Drew replied, eyeing my every move.

I then laid back in front of him on the large bed and I knew just by looking at him that it was taking every ounce of willpower for him not to go anywhere near my exposed pussy.

I let out a quivering sigh as my hand slowly worked my wet center and his eyes followed my movements.

‘’Glad to hear it..I was hoping we’d get to unlock you today once I got home so we could play but, you just had to go and get yourself locked up for another two weeks, huh.’’ I clicked my tongue with a faux saddened expression as Drew’s eyes widened in realization.

He didn’t dare protest though. He knew better by now. Instead more rushed apologies poured out of his mouth and I rolled my eyes and waved him off.

‘’Yeah, yeah. You’re sorry, I know..’’ I muttered, deeming the conversations over as my hand furiously worked over myself until my thighs began to quiver.

I could see the way his muscles strained as he continued to try to hold himself back and it made me smirk.

‘’Your face would be buried between my legs right about now. Huh, Drew?’’ I taunted him, now slowly spreading the folds of my pussy to expose it further.

I giggled at the strained groan Drew released at the sight of what he wanted so bad but couldnt have.

‘’ The good news is..it will be buried between my legs. Just not the way you want,’’ I winked at him before I nodded toward the toy and the lube.

‘’Lube it up for me,’’ I ordered him, and edged myself again before sliding my fingers inside and feeling how wet I was. The feeling made me let out a groan of my head and I laid my head back, my mouth hanging open in pleasure.

As soon as Drew lubed up the dildo, I moved my hand away from my pussy a little reluctantly and grabbed the toy from him. 

‘’This is gonna go over your mouth, and I’m not even gonna tie you up because I know you’re gonna be a good boy and you’re gonna continue to do exactly as I say unless you wanna make it 3 weeks,’’ I warned him, eyeing his locked cock for a moment before looking into his striking and earnest blue eyes.

‘’Am I right?’’ I asked Drew, to which he nodded quickly, gripping the sheets at his sides in anticipation.

‘’Yes, Mistress.’’ He said obediently, preening as I momentarily praised him.

I then wrapped the leather buckle around Drew’s mouth making sure the toy was as comfortably placed over his mouth as I could make it.

I licked my lips in anticipation before I lowered myself onto the toy, letting out a shaky sigh of relief as its thickness stretched me open deliciously. 

My hips slowly began a rhythm and I alternated between moving them up and down over the two and rolling them, feeling the head of the fake cock nudge against my sweet spot.

I held onto the top of Drew’s head, holding onto his dark locks as I rode his face, biting my lip as the overwhelming sensations set my body on overdrive. 

I chuckled breathlessly at the way his brow furrowed and the muffled grunts and groans went straight to my clit.

‘’Aw, you hate me right now. Don’t you?’’ I cooed, laughing as his brow furrowed more in frustration. ‘’If its any consolation, you’re doing such a good job, baby..’’ I moaned, letting myself rests fully against him, bringing the toy deeper inside me for a moment.

Then I lifted myself up and began to slide up and down on the toy again until the first orgasm of the night overtook me, making my body shake.

I held onto the headboard tightly with one hand until my knuckles turned white as my other hand stayed buried in Drew’s hair. 

I let my sweaty forehead rest against my arm as I caught my breath, then I smiled down at Drew, looking into his eyes.

They were practically glazed over in arousal..

‘’I think I could for a couple rounds..you’re not going anywhere, are you?’’ I winked at him, giggling as he made a muffled affirmative sound and shook his head adamantly.

‘’Good boy..’’ I murmured.


End file.
